The Repaying Love Chapter 15: The truth, NOW!
by Recalled-To-Life777
Summary: Okay, yet again, another lemon for my "The Repaying Love" story. This one is, again, with Sesshomaru, and it's also where Fae finally tells him what Naraku did to her. And, yet again, idc how bad it is.


The Repaying Love (A Sesshomaru Story) part 15: The truth, NOW

The Repaying Love (A Sesshomaru Story) part 15: The truth, NOW! WARNING: Mature Content (LEMON)

You yawned and opened your eyes, blinking sleepily. "Huh?!" You looked around you, extremely confused. You were in a room similar to yours and Rin's, laid out in almost the exact same way. The bed was in the same place, as was the wardrobe, vanity, nightstand, and the first door. Then, there was the balcony, and then next on the left wall was a large door that probably led to a private bathroom. All the wood was made out of a dark red wood, and the color scheme seemed to be red and gold. The ceiling was white, as were the walls, and the curtain surrounding the huge bed you lay on. The sheets of the bed were white silk, and the comforter was scarlet with a large golden dragon in the middle, and the pillows were white and gold. You began to shake, wondering what the hell was going on. S-sesshomaru was supposed to take me back to the castle, but this isn't my room! Was that all a dream?! Am I still with Naraku?! You felt a strong pair of arms around your waist tug you back against a warm, hard, bare male chest, and looked down ,realizing you had no clothes on. And I dressed myself before Sesshomaru and I left last night! What's going on!? You were extremely confused and frightened. You tried to struggle out of the arms, but they only tightened their grip. You began to tremble violently and tried to push yourself away again, whimpering in fear. You closed your eyes and began to multiply your effort, trying as hard as you could to get away from wherever you were. Your brain was hazy; unable to accept anything that had happened last night and unable to remember waking up in Sesshomaru's bed and his arms before falling asleep again. You heard a light growling, then you were forced onto your back, strong, clawed hands pinning down your wrists. You yelped and tried to struggle even more. Just as you were about to cry out, a soft pair of lips was forced down on yours, forcing you to lie still, tears at the corners of your eyes, until you had to breath. The lips were removed and then you felt hot breath next to one of your ears. "What is wrong with you onna?!" You opened your eyes and saw Sesshomaru above you, his silver hair falling over his shoulders and onto you, his golden eyes staring down at you with concern and frustrated confusion. You noticed that he too was naked and then you seemed to snap back to reality. I-I must have flashed back to Naraku. I forgot that Sesshomaru brought me back here. I must be in his room. "I repeat, what is wrong?! You've been acting strangely ever since I rescued you from Naraku. When I began to take off your kimono last night, even though I thought you wanted it, you seemed frightened, and you kept whimpering through the entire night, and not in pleasure; in fear. And when I held you close to me, you tensed up, trembling in fear. Naraku didn't do 'nothing' to you and I want to know what he did to you!" You shook your head, your eyes closed tightly. "And then there's what just happened. It's like you didn't know where you were and you kept cringing and whimpering in your sleep." You still didn't say anything. One hand was removed from your wrists, the other moving in to hold them both above your head, and then a strong, rough hand grabbed your chin and forced you to look up, Sesshomaru's eyes staring down at you again, holding anger and concern. "Fae! Tell me what he did!" He demanded angrily, though you could hear his concern in his voice and see it in his eyes. You opened your mouth to speak, and then Naraku's words echoed in your head once more. _'You know, if Sesshomaru does bother to come get you, I wouldn't tell him about our little night in paradise. He'd probably kill you if he knew that I was the holder of your virginity.' _You closed your mouth tightly, shaking your head firmly and began to tremble again. You felt Sesshomaru loosen his grip and then you were pulled up into a sitting position, the blankets falling down and Sesshomaru's arms around you, his head on your shoulder. "Fae, I don't know why you won't tell me, but I wish you would. I know he did something, and I want to know what happened. You're my mate and I don't want you to be afraid of anything," He murmured in your ear, then gently began stroking it with his hand. You shuddered and opened your eyes, leaning into his chest. "S-sesshomaru...N-naraku...h-he...," You shuddered again, hugging your arms to yourself, your voice dropping to a whisper. "He raped me..." Sesshomaru seemed to freeze in time and you heard a low growling rising in his throat. "That bastard...I'm going to kill him." He looked down at you, confusion in his eyes. "Fae, why didn't you tell me that he did that?" You shook your head, tears flying from your eyes. "N-naraku said that you'd probably kill me if you knew that he held my virginity, and I believed him! I didn't know that you loved me back then, and it seemed like something you would have done!" Sesshomaru shook his head as you collapsed into tears in his arms, laying limply and sobbing into his chest. He ran his fingers through your hair, gently rocking you back and forth. "Fae, I would never have done something like that. Naraku's a liar, with only one goal in life: to cause as much pain and suffering for everyone around him, even those not involved in his business, like you. You are my mate! How many times must I say that for you to believe that I would do nothing to harm you, and do nothing that would leave you open for harm?! I love you Fae..." You sniffed and leaned into Sesshomaru. "I love you too Sesshomaru...," You whispered as he held you close, stroking your hair with a loving touch. You smiled to yourself, snuggling into his chest, remembering your dream, how your father had held you the same way, touching you exactly like this. "Fae, never hide anything from me again. I don't want you to be afraid of anything, and I don't want to touch you and have you be afraid of me." You nodded. "I won't." He smiled and you shivered, moaning in pleasure as his hand trailed down from your ear to gently apply pressure to the mark he had given you last night. He eased you back to the bed, lightly kissing your lips. He kissed lightly down your jaw and neck, ending on that sensitive mark, sending bolts of pleasure shooting up your body. You squirmed in pleasure and moaned, "Seeessssshhhhomaaarrruuuuuu!" He smirked, and you gasped as you felt his fangs pierce the mark again. You cried out, half in pleasure and half in pain. "Sesshomaru!" He smirked again and pulled his fangs away, running his hands down your body. "You don't have to worry Fae, no one else but me is allowed to see your body and touch you like I can. Naraku is going to die for what he did to you, and you will never have to worry about him again." He leaned down and nuzzled your neck with his nose, his breath hot on your neck. "Fae you are mine and mine alone. No one else can see you or touch you. Only me!" He said huskily. You giggled. "Sesshomaru, your breathing is tickling my neck!" You felt him smirk against your neck, and then he began to purposely blow on your neck, especially on your mark. You squealed and tried to pull away, but his arms pinned you down as he continued his assault on your neck. You were gasping for air as you said, "S-sesshomaru! S-s-stop it!" "Beg me," He said, still continuing to tickle your neck with his breath. "W-what?!" You asked incredulously(me: okay...for those of you who are slow like me and my friend crybabywalker8, if you don't have a dictionary handy, incredulously means skeptically or something like that. i had to look it up myself), still gasping. "Beg me," He stated simply, then continued to assault your neck. You shrieked, then tried to gather breath to do what he had asked. "S-sesshomaru! P-please! I-I b-beg you! S-stop!" He smirked and lifted his head up, looking down at you with a slightly amused expression. "I like it when you beg me for something," He whispered. You growled at him and tried to push him off, but he shook his head. "I'm not letting you up." You pulled out your big puppy eyes. "Why not?" He smirked and leaned down close to your ear. "Because I'm not finished with you." Your eyes widened in surprise. "S-Sesshomaru?!" He looked at you with a scary gleam in his eyes and you shivered. "Umm...and by that you mean...?" He leaned down again. "I think you know exactly what I mean Fae." You shivered again at the silent promise in his words, then gasped as he attacked your neck again, kissing and licking at your mark. "S-Sesshomaruuuu...," You said weakly, pleasure shooting through your body in waves as he continued to hit your mark. He smirked and began to nip at the mark, sending waves of pleasure so strong you felt as if you had fallen off a cliff and into oblivion. His hands traveled over your body, stopping for nothing in their quest to touch and caress every inch of you, making the pleasure even more intense. Your back arched a bit, shaking as Sesshomaru began to quicken his movements on your neck, then move ever lower, kissing every inch of skin on the way down. You whimpered a bit, flashing back once more to Naraku as Sesshomaru pushed your legs open a bit, kissing the inside of your thigh, but he gently stroked your legs, calming you. "It's all right Fae; I'm not Naraku, I won't hurt you," He said before lowering his head and slipping his tongue inside of you. You jerked upright, trying to push away, unable to shake the frightening pictures away, but he pushed you down as far as he could with his hands in the way they were. You took several deep, shuddering breaths as you lay down, your breathing speeding up and your body heating up as Sesshomaru began to move his tongue farther and farther, leaving nothing unexplored. You lifted your hands down and wrapped them in his hair, twirling the long silver strands in your fingers, pulling hard whenever he switched his motions. As you felt your first climax coming on, you sucked in a deep breath, trembling violently, trying to hold it back, but as soon as Sesshomaru applied pressure to your thighs with his claws, you let out your breath that you had been holding, releasing as well. You heard Sesshomaru moan and felt his tongue begin to eagerly lap up all that you had just released. He pulled out of you, and moved back to your face, kissing every inch of skin on the way up. He placed his mouth next to your ear. "You taste wonderful Fae...," He whispered huskily, moving back down to your lips and kissing them so hard that you moaned and wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as he slipped his tongue into your mouth, wrestling with your own tongue. As he kissed you, he pushed your legs open, and no protest escaped your lips. He pulled away from the kiss for just a moment, to look down at you. "This might hurt again." You nodded, then gasped and bit your lip as Sesshomaru thrust into you. He began to move in and out of you, a little faster than he had the first time, his eyes never once leaving yours. "Move with me Fae," He said hoarsely, and you nodded, lifting your hips to his as you had the first time, then beginning to move against him in a slow, easy movement. He groaned in pleasure and began to move faster. You gasped and bit down harder on your lip, not once breaking your movement. Sesshomaru smirked, then repeating the one phrase you had heard before. "You are mine," He said, thrusting hard into you. You cried out, half in pain, half in pleasure. He thrust into you again, causing you to cry out once more. "Say it Fae. Who do you belong to?!" He began to thrust hard into you, his eyes still locked on yours. "Who do you belong to?! Say it!" Finally, you could hold it no longer and cried out, "Sesshomaru!" He smirked, never breaking stride. "I can't hear you!" You could hold back no longer. You began to move frantically against Sesshomaru, thrusting against him, driving him deeper and deeper with each thrust. "Sesshomaru! I belong to you and only you!" He smirked again. "Good girl." You continued moving against Sesshomaru until you felt your second climax come. You could feel that this was your final climax. "Se-se-sesshomaru!" You called out loudly, freezing in your motions, while he continued in silence. A few moments later, he came as well, holding into you as steady as he could, climaxing, his hot seed spilling into you, filling you. He was practically shaking as your walls clamped down on him, milking him of all his worth, and yet still he didn't break eye contact with you. "Fae," He grunted, finally collapsing on top of you. You both lay there for a moment more, and you felt a low growl vibrating against your throat. Why would he be growling? I thought he enjoyed it... You thought sullenly. "Sesshomaru...aren't you happy?" You heard him laugh and lift his face to yours. "Little one, I am happy!" You growled. "Then why were you growling?!" He smirked. "Growling isn't only a way of showing displeasure. It's also as close to a purr of content as a dog demon is going to get. That is why I was growling. I could never be displeased with you, Fae." You were still confused, but nodded. He pulled out of you with a sigh, looking down at you. "Now. Now I will let you up," He said finally, but you shook your head. "I-I can't...I'm too exhausted and it's all your fault!" You said weakly, barely pounding his chest with your fist. He laughed and caught your fist, holding it and pulling you against his chest, covering you both up with the blankets again. "Then sleep, little one. I see no reason for either of us to move from this spot right now. My work can wait and Jaken can take care of Rin." You smiled, burying your face in his chest. "Sesshomaru...," You murmured. "I love you...and...I'm not lonely anymore..." He smiled weakly and laid his head on yours. "I love you too, my darling Fae…"


End file.
